Kasimir
'Kasimir '''is one of the major supporting characters in the series, though a possible future or past antagonist. Known only as one of the most feared demons both in the Underworld and the surface world, the mere mention of his name, or his many different monikers, is enough to bring a sense of fear towards nearly all demons. Despite not outright stated as a criminal in the Underworld, he has made his intentions to go against the Western Old Ones and the Royal Family clear. Appearance Kasimir's most distinctive appearance is his red hair, which is very long and often left loose down his back or tied back. A very beautiful man, his facial features are striking enough compared to both men and women, with a straight nose, long, sweeping eyelashes, and beautifully formed lips. He has pale skin and golden eyes in his most often assumed appearance, and stands at a height of 6'1", with a slender but muscled body and broad shoulders. As his demonic form has yet to make an appearance within Embers or Broken Contracts, it could only be assumed that he can form claws with his hands and has two curved back black horns protruding from his head. Personality Kasimir is initially a very mysterious person, appearing and leaving as he pleases, often without other people's willingness or notice. He seems to be a wily and cunning sort of character, often already gauging or understanding a situation with only a few words to go on from. A very mocking and sly sort of person, he seems to enjoy provoking other people with only a few words, and tries to elicit a reaction out of the quieter ones. Selene Averill and her father are two of his 'favorites', aside from being two of his many lynchpins in his plans. More inclined to do things behind the scenes and be the mastermind pulling all the strings, his appearances within Broken Contracts and Embers are rare, often only mentioned by name. However, he is involved in nearly every major event, possibly orchestrating even Phynex and Selene's very meeting and all the events that follow, though he has openly admitted he never expected the two to fall for each other. While it is not known why, Kasimir has an intense hatred towards most of his fellow Western Old Ones who had served or cooperated with the Royal Family. His goal is to bring about the destruction of these Old Ones, his hatred running deeper than most would ever see. He is willing to go as far as manipulate even the people he has allied with, even a Crowned Demon such as Millia, and even orchestrate the events in the lives of people such as Selene and Phynex. He has a lot of knowledge about things even his fellow Old Ones do not know, having traveled throughout the human and demon planes under many disguises. Abilities ''Unknown. Character Relationships Major Characters Selene Phynex Millia Cornelia Minor Characters Asher Soleil Crane Kimyotake Huli Trivia * Kasimir raised Selene Averill and trained her in her youth. In fact, he even remarked more than once in the past that he could have been more of a parent to her than Asher ever was, a thing that he mocks him on often. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Old Ones Category:Contract Demons